Chapter 354
The Indestructible Wall is the 354th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha's Kongōsōha fails to break the ogre's belly. *Naraku escapes from the ogre-cliff and asks Kagura if she knows how Inuyasha's group found the ogre-cliff. *Inuyasha asks Kagome for the shard, wanting to use it so he has enough strength to break through the ogre's insides. Synopsis *Naraku says he finds Inuyasha's audacity charming, but alas, there is no escape. Inuyasha still continues to attack Naraku with the windscar, but Naraku's barrier absorbs the blow. Miroku opens his Kazaana but only becomes greatly poisoned by Saimyōshō venom. Inuyasha calls him an idiot and rushes to his side, closing the wind tunnel for him, saying he's no use if he dies. Inuyasha says he'll just have to cut open the ogre's belly from the inside. His blade turns diamond, about to use the Kongōsōha technique. The diamond spears cut down several of the Saimyōshō, as well as impale Naraku and sunder much of his body. However, the spears fail to cut an exit from the ogre's belly. * Kagome sees Naraku's severed hand floating next to his body; the hand is still holding the Shikon jewel fragment. She thinks that the fragment must be strengthening the walls of the ogre's inside. If she can shoot it with her arrow, she can purify it. Kagome releases her arrow, but Naraku only grins, vanishing out of sight before the arrow can strike. Kagome says she can't sense him inside anymore. Meanwhile, Kagura is observing the ogre's resurrection from outside. She gathers that this must be another one of Naraku's traps. She's relieved that she didn't follow Inuyasha and group inside to find the infant herself. Kagura then gasps as Hakudōshi and Naraku appear behind her. Naraku muses to himself that they'll die a pitiful death, dissolved as a snack in an ogre's stomach. Hakudōshi then asks how they found the ogre-cliff in the first place. Naraku says he doesn't know. "Hard to say. What do '''you' think, Kagura?"'' Kagura sweats, afraid of being exposed, answering that she has no idea. She thinks to herself "Damn you Hakudōshi, you figured out it was me?" * Back inside the ogre cliff, acid starts to descend more quickly from the walls. Kagome, Miroku and Sango cough as the air becomes thicker and harder to breathe. Inuyasha asks a weakened Miroku if he can raise a barrier, and he says yes, but that he doesn't know how long he can keep one up in the state he's in. Inuyasha then gives the rest of the group his robe of the fire-rat so they'll be slightly more protected from the acid's fumes. Inuyasha then uses the Kongōsōha once again to try and burst out of the Ogre's stomach, but the attack still proves to be of no use. Shippō coughs and says that it hurts to breathe. Inuyasha thinks to himself that he's running out of time to save his friends. He asks Kagome to give him the sacred jewel shard, intending to use it and grow more powerful so he can help them escape. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters